Fear and Love
by kitsunegirly
Summary: An earthquake hits Karakura Town and Orihime gets scared. She calls for help and gets more than she expected.


Fear and Love

People frantically ran all over Karakura Town to find their loved ones. One girl sat home alone under the table in the hallway. Orihime Inoue prepared herself to be alone; hoping her home wouldn't collapse during what could be the worst earthquake of the decade.

Once the earthquake started everything fell around her. She desperately texted her friends for help when she noticed most of her escape routes were blocked by debris of the falling ceiling. The entire home was crumbling. The only home she ever knew was falling apart. She decided to call Chad before her oxygen became a limited supply. He answered.

"Chad! I'm in my house and it's falling apart. I'm safe at the moment, but I wanted you to know that I like you a lot."

"Hold on, Orihime. I'm on my way to get you out of there."

At the click of him hanging up she calmed herself. Chad sprinted to her house and began looking for a way in and out. The door was still standing, so he opened it cautiously. He was able to see her, and carefully he started towards her. He found enough solid footing and reached out to her.

"Come on Orihime."

No sooner had he said it then she took his hand. He scooped her up and carried her out to the street where they were a bit safer.

"Chad, thank you. Your arm got scratched. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Are you alright Orihime? Do I need to take you to the hospital?"

"No. I'm fine." She said as she clung to the one photo of her brother she salvaged.

He picked her back up and took her to his house, where there was hardly anything out of place. Chad sat her on the couch and checked her over for injuries. The first part was over. Now they had to deal with the aftershock when it hit. Until then he sat with her.

"Orihime, I love you."

"Chad, I love you too. I have for so long and didn't know how to tell you. Oh, and thanks for saving my life."

They awkwardly began kissing, then more passionately over the next few minutes. The aftershock made the house start shaking. Without out wasting a moment, Chad picked up the redhead and held onto her in the nearest doorway. He sat her on the floor against the doorframe and covered her protectively. She shook with fear and began crying hysterically on his shirt.

"Orihime, calm down. It's going to be alright." He cooed to her and rubbed her side. As soon as the aftershock ended he pulled her close and kissed her. He carried her to his room.

The walls were a deep red with pictures of their friends slightly askew hung delicately by string. But some hand drawn portraits of Orihime smiling were taped up to the side of his bed where he could easily stare at them as he fell asleep. The bed with all its black sheets was actually softer than she had imagined his futon might be at first glance. The only other furniture in the room was a high cherry wood desk and chair with a lamp and a cup with a single daisy in it.

"Your room is nice." She said and smiled at him. Her nerves had calmed. He smiled as well and sat with her on the bed. She moved up behind him, she had begun kissing the back of his neck. Orihime pulled his shirt off and kissed down to the scratches on his right arm instead of healing them. He turned and decidedly pulled her face into a kiss, at first tender then deeper with passion for his love. She surprised him by straddling him as she also guided his hands to the hem of her button up top.

"Are you sure Hime?"

"Yes!"

He pulled off her lilac top quickly, not fretting over the buttons. They swap taking off each others' clothing until both teens are naked. He kisses up and down her voluptuous body as she moans for more. He moves over her quickly to kiss her neck when she suddenly stops him. She pushes him back and roughly grabs and then sucks at his length. He gasps with shock, excitement overtakes him and he stops her. She lies back now wanting him inside her.

"Be gentle Chad."

He lines up to her entrance and holds her hips before pushing in slowly. Her body adjusts slowly as he inches in further. At first she whimpers in pain then smiles, wanting more. He pumps into her while alternating between sucking and licking her hardened nipples. Her moans bring him in harder and faster before they orgasm, clutching each other desperately.

They lay together for a while after, happy to be close to someone they love.


End file.
